


Friendly Servicing

by Sinful Berry (Fluffo91)



Series: A Old Friend's Lust [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffo91/pseuds/Sinful%20Berry





	Friendly Servicing

She squirmed abit as he continued. Thinking in her mind she didnt want this but also knowing she had to and that her sensitive body would give in shortly as it usually did. He began to ease his rough grip on her only to untie her belt. “Ah wait your not really wanting me given what you know?” She began to moan softly as he placed his free hand under her jacket feeling on her semi-hard cock. “Does it look like I care about something so trivial? He said seductively as he finally let go of her arm and pulled her jacket off which took off her sword. Bora’s moaning became more constant as her body began to heat up and her cock getting more harder. She kicks off her boots while he tease her nipples playfully. "Ahhhh…oh that feels too good.” She said with her breath panting. He slowly let go of her nipples to remove his clothing. “Sit” He said with a demanding voice.

 

Bora didnt hesitate to do ask he said and was on her knees quickly. He had a pretty nice size and Bora wasted no time grabbing it and rubbing it gentlely. He was at least nearly to super closely erect. She contined to rub as he started to lightly moan but only with one hand as her fully erect cock was now to hard not to rub aswell. “Put it in…” He said with a gentler voice. She opened her mouth and started to consumed his cock. It tasted pretty good to her. A different taste then the men of Kugane. “Such a yummy taste its like a good soup with a good amount of salt. I guess i should of expected a man born of the sea to taste like it” She thought in her mind as she contined to slurp down every inch til she had it fully in her throat. His moaning started to pick up as she worked her tongue around and around til he said with a deep breath, “Ah Im going to release..!” Just as he said that he shoved Bora back fully down on his cock and began cumming. Bora tried to pull away but he was gripping her head tightly so all she could do was make gasping sounds as his cum poured into her mouth. The sudden rush of cum down her mouth caused her pleasure level to climax shooting her own cum up onto her torso. He slowly pulled apart from her mouth with drips of cum falling onto her body and legs. Tliting her head up he whispered, “Swallow it..”

 

Her mouth was completely full and she did not want to swallow it all but his grip on her hair made it clear she had to. She did as she was told. It was thick difficult to swallow in one gulp and it took her two to do so. “Good..girl.” He said with a happy tone. Shiosai finally released her head and began to redress himself. “Clean yourself up quickly Ive been away from my post too long.” He said as he finished dressing and was about to slide open the door but Bora grabbed his leg still licking his and her cum off her body. “I did as told…?” She asked as she reached for her jacket. “Yes you did your secret is safe with me now dress yourself quickly.” He said hastily as he left the room sliding the door closed. Abit after he left and she got dressed she sat there huddled together thinking on what just happen feeling sad she had let herself be taken advantage of when all she wanted was a chat with an old friend. However she was used to this happening. She took a deep breath licking her lips a few more times before getting up and leaving the room. She cautiously went back to the small area where Shiosai was but approached it from the back quietly. She jumped and grabbed the cute little otter who was about panic but he didnt after she presented a dango to him. Shiosai was surprised but didnt show much expression until he heard the otter chirping as Bora was sitting on the box next to him feeding the otter with her legs dangling about which cause a small smile for a min. She smiled at him and asked, “So..going to tell me what that was about?” He stopped for a moment and turned to her. “You caused the urge I cant explain it but it was fun. You are as you said..” He spoke quietly and returned to his scrolls. “Hmmm..? What do you mean…?” She looked at him curiously. “A seductive mature woman.” He mumbled with a slight laugh. Bora was shocked to hear those words come from him but also pleased. She looked around before kissing Shiosai’s horn and whispering, “Next time warn me..and yes im sure there will be a next time.” She bid him farewell and as she was leaving he couldnt help but smile as she walked away.


End file.
